Upcoming productions
2016 September * 1 September - Star Trek: The Human Frontier, 2nd edition, by Michèle and Duncan Barrett. * 4 September - Building Star Trek, TV documentary aired by the Smithsonian Channel. ** On 9 September in France on the Arte channel. * 5 September - ** Star Trek: Department of Temporal Investigations eBook, Time Lock, by Christopher L. Bennett. ** Téléportation 2161 - Kirk, Spock et nous, web documentary networked by Arte Creative (10 episodes × 4 minutes), in France. * 6 September - ** Star Trek: 50 Artists 50 Years, from CBS Consumer Products and Titan Books. ** Fascinating: The Life of Leonard Nimoy, by Richard Michelson. * 13 September - The , from Universe Publishing. * 27 September - Star Trek: Prey #1, Hell's Heart, by John Jackson Miller. * 28 September - "Star Trek: Waypoint, Issue 1", from IDW Publishing. October * 4 October - Star Trek: Gold Key Archives Volume 6 from IDW Publishing. * 18 October - becker&mayer! reference book, Star Trek Encyclopedia fourth edition. * 19 October - "Star Trek: Boldly Go, Issue 1" from IDW Publishing. * 25 October - Star Trek: Prey #2, The Jackal's Trick, by John Jackson Miller. * Unknown - The Gospel According to Star Trek, by Kevin C. Neece. November * 1 November - The Best of Star Trek: Volume 2 - Fifty Years of Star Trek from Titan Comics. * 3 November - Repackaging release of on DVD. * 8 November - ** Star Trek: The Original Series Adult Coloring Book from Dark Horse. ** Star Trek: The Next Generation Adult Coloring Book from Dark Horse. * 15 November - Star Trek Psychology: The Mental Frontier, by Travis Langley. * 22 November - Star Trek, Volume 13 from IDW Publishing. * 29 November ** Star Trek: Prey #3, The Hall of Heroes, by John Jackson Miller. ** Star Trek: Bridge Crew from Ubisoft. http://www.engadget.com/2016/08/18/star-trek-bridge-crew-hits-vr-headsets-november-29th/ * Unknown - Star Trek: Waypoint, Issue 2, from IDW Publishing. December * 6 December - IDW Publishing's Star Trek: New Visions, Volume 4, by John Byrne. * 13 December - Star Trek: The Classic UK Comics, Volume 2 from IDW Publishing. * 27 December - Pocket TOS novel, The Face of the Unknown, by Christopher L. Bennett. ;To be announced * Star Trek: The Lost Photographs: Never Before Seen Shots from the Legendary Series from CBS Watch. 2017 __NOEDITSECTION__ January *January 2017 - ''Star Trek: Discovery'' is expected to be released on CBS All Access. * 31 January - Pocket TNG novel, Headlong Flight, by Dayton Ward. February * 1 February - Makeup Man: From Rocky to Star Trek, by Michael Westmore. * 28 February - Pocket DS9 novel, The Long Mirage, by David R. George III. http://www.shastrix.com/books/star-trek-forthcoming.php March * 7 March - Star Trek: The Art of Juan Ortiz - The Next Generation from Titan Books. * 28 March - Pocket VOY novel, Architects of Infinity, by Kirsten Beyer. April * 25 April - Star Trek: Section 31 novel, Control, by David Mack. December * Pocket VOY novel, To Lose the Earth, by Kirsten Beyer. ;To be announced *Ira Steven Behr's documentary about Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, currently untitled. * Modiphius Entertainment's new role-playing game, . http://www.modiphius.com/star-trek.html 2018 __NOEDITSECTION__ ;To be announced * Untitled work by David R. George III. December * Hearts and Minds, a Pocket TNG novel by Dayton Ward. 2019 __NOEDITSECTION__ ;To be announced * - , a fourth film set in the alternate reality. http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/live-feed/star-trek-tv-series-works-828638 http://trekmovie.com/2016/04/30/is-paramount-gearing-up-for-star-trek-4/ http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4756228/ +1}}}} pt:Produções futuras 2999